


Buttons

by pint



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: D/s undertones, M/M, barely slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pint/pseuds/pint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for this prompt: Was I the only one that thought that scene between Hannibal and Will in the latest episode, when they're talking about Abigail, was extremely slashy?<br/>I just want a fic where it turns into actual slash. Could be Will turning and kissing Hannibal or it could go deeper.</p>
<p>No, you're definitely not the only one- they just didn't show us the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttons

"We are her fathers now," Hannibal purrs. He continues talking, but Will does not hear the rest of it, his eyes instead flashing quickly up to catch the spark in Hannibal's eyes as the other man stands close, too close, a hand resting heavily on his shoulder. He swallows compulsively, eyes skittering away as he works up the nerves to say the words streaming in neon marquis through his mind--

"It isn't really a family," he interrupts, swallowing again with his gaze flickering nervously across the flooring to avoid the devastating frown Hannibal has turned on him for his rudeness. The hand on his shoulder tightens briefly in warning, but he has to get it out, has to finish before he loses his nerve- "if the parents are...separated."

Hannibal's grip closes in on tender flesh to the point of pain, but the other hand rises and oh so delicately slides across his jaw before gently tilting his head up. The red light in Hannibal's eyes has been replaced by something both darker and sweeter, pooling heavily in WIll's gut with a promise he can't dare to believe. "Well then," the doctor murmurs, holding eye contact as his thumb sweeps across Will's lower lip to forestall any further interruptions. "We should remedy that, should we not?"

Will opens his mouth to say something, to confirm, to deny, to scream in panic, but suddenly Hannibal is there, mouth hard across his and swallowing any further thought. The hand on his shoulder slides to grip the back of his neck, holding him in place for a kiss that is as consuming as it is comforting. Will melts into the embrace, molding his body across the larger one holding it. Every errant thought, every repressed desire that has been slowly simmering since the first time he bit back his interest at breakfast has come to the surface, and his hands grip desperately at the perfect plaid waistcoat as though he isn't sure if he should use it to pull Hannibal closer, or tear it off right now. 

Hannibal wouldn't like that, he thinks dizzily as the other man finally draws back enough to allow him to breathe, and for once he is too distracted to remember not to meet Hannibal's eyes. His fingers gracelessly attempt to smooth over the wrinkles he has placed in the expensive fabric, before sliding over to the silk covered buttons and fumbling them open. Hannibal lets him proceed with a smirk that clearly displays his amusement, willing to see where Will is taking this but keeping his hold on the back of his neck to remind him of his place. Six buttons and several minutes later-a nervous Will is a very uncoordinated one-and his mind finally catches up with him, registering the amused patience with which Hannibal is regarding him. His hands stutter to a halt, and he whimpers _sorry_ and Hannibal understands him well enough to know that this is his cue to gently pry Will's hands away in one of his own, draw him close for a surprisingly chaste closed mouth kiss, and murmur against his lips. "Come, Will, let us find somewhere more suitable for this."

He guides Will from the office with an ever present hold on his neck, and Will will later come to realize that this is to be a constant source of comfort in his life, from the house to the crime scenes and everywhere in between. He is too busy nervously reveling in the promise behind those fingers to notice Hannibal swiftly redoing his suit buttons with the other hand. After all, it will be easy enough to undo them later, or perhaps he will again enjoy the delicate fluttering of Will's fingers against his chest as he attempts the task. This is for when he has Will strung out beneath him, undone by the anticipation alone before an act that will more than live up to what his beautiful, clever mind is no doubt vividly imagining as they walk. Until then, it will not do to be disheveled so.


End file.
